Promise
by greyhoundredux
Summary: Sodapop is drafted. Slight TwT, TiN tie-in. Dedicated to Cirruz the Night Elf. One-shot.


"Bye, Pony," She says.

"Bye, Cathy," I say softly.

I give my girlfriend of three months, Cathy Carlson, a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

She's my first girlfriend, but I'm pretty sure I love her. She's the most amazing person I know. I can tell her anything.

We know everything about each other. I know that she has a bunch of younger brothers and sisters, including one boy named M&M who's thirteen and recently had a bad "acid trip" and so now he's kind of messed up. He's a total hippie, though I would never say anything like that to Cathy's face.

"You and M&M are so alike sometimes," She always says. "You're both such beautiful people. Inside and out."

I also know that she had this pretty bad breakup with this guy named Bryon Douglas. It was pretty brutal, from what Cathy told me. I feel bad for her.

Even though I don't like him very much (actually I never have had a problem with him. I just don't like how he broke up with Cathy. It really upset her. And I can't take it when she's upset.), I feel bad for Bryon Douglas. He had to turn in his own brother/best friend Mark Jennings into jail for selling drugs. I can't imagine being able to do that to my brothers.

Cathy also knows everything about me. She knows my parents are dead, the whole ordeal in Windrixville (She read my theme! The entire theme! She said she cried a lot when she read it. She also said I was the bravest person she knows. It was difficult not to blush.), and she knows that Sodapop is in Vietnam right now.

He was drafted about eight months ago.

Cathy never experienced the whole greaser and Soc thing. Until a few months ago, she was at this boarding school. Nowadays, Socs try too hard to look like greasers and everyone looks and acts the same. The real underdogs are hippies.

xXx

I am running back to my house from Cathy's when I realize Soda is going to turn nineteen in a few weeks.

When I walk through the door I decide to write to him. He did say to write to him as frequently as I possibly can.

_Dear Soda,_

_ How are you? We all really miss you. It's been different around here, if you could even describe it as that. Darry's been the same. He's a little upset, but who isn't? I sure am. But, I don't feel bad for myself, Soda. I feel bad for you. While I'm here with Cathy and Two-Bit and Darry, perfectly safe and sound, you're getting shot at and almost killed. I miss you a lot. But you have to promise me something, okay? Don't forget who you were before the war. I've been hearing a lot that war changes people. I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to know that you're great, Soda. You always will be. I also want you to know that I would go to war for you in a heartbeat. I'd go for Darry, too. Hey, guess what! You're gonna be nineteen! Love you!_

_ Ponyboy_

I put the letter in an envelope, put a stamp on it, seal it, and put it in a mailbox.

As soon as I walk back inside, Two-Bit is walking up the front steps and in to the door. "PONYBOY CURTIS!" He screams as he wrestles me to the ground. "Hey! HEY!" He bellows when I grab him in a headlock.

Maybe, if I think real hard, I can see Steve and Soda playing and horsing around with us. Maybe I can pretend that Johnny and Dally are here, too. Maybe even mom and dad.

Maybe.

xXx

At school the next day, I'm sitting in History when a piece of paper from behind flies over my shoulder and lands on my desk. It's a note from Cathy.

It reads:

_Want to go to the Ribbon after school?_

The Ribbon is the place we go to bum around now ever since the Dingo got bombed a while back.

I wrote back:

_Sure. What time?_

I hastily throw it back to her when the teacher isn't looking.

She's sitting right behind me, so she just whispers in my ear. "Meet me there at 3:30, okay?"

I nod, ignoring the hairs sticking up in the back of my neck. Every time she speaks it's electrifying. A long time ago, I used to be sort of embarrassed to talk to her, because I don't speak too good English (have you ever seen a hood that did?) and she has awesome grammar. But I got over it. She doesn't seem to mind. I just love talking to her.

xXx

School gets out quickly and I walk home.

As I am leisurely strolling along, minding my own business, I see some young bearded men smoking marijuana and talking about peace and free love.

Sometimes I agree with hippies. Maybe I just dig them, because hippies aren't treated too good, just like greasers.

Curly likes to jump young hippies all the time. He always tells me it's "_so_ fun to jump a flower child." But I think it's sickening.

I'm very against war. I always have been.

But I stay away from flower children. Darry's always told me to. He says drugs are bad and it's not good to get in to them.

One of the men holds his fingers up in a V-shaped sign and says, "Peace, brother."

"Peace," I reply quickly.

I keep walking until I approach my house. I drop off my book bag and scrawl a note for Darry to tell him I won't be home until later.

The clock reads 3:20 so I get going.

As I walk out, I think about Soda. I wonder what's happening to him right now. Or if he's safe. I know Darry's worrying himself sick just like me.

I remember when Soda sent us a picture of himself. They had to cut off his hair. He looks damn funny with short hair. I'm not looking where I'm walking when I - literally – run in to someone.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," I stammer.

It's Bryon Douglas. "Hey! Watch where you're goin'!" He pauses and looks at me. "Oh. Curtis."

"Hi, Bryon,"

"Curtis," He says with a nod. "Hey, I got somethin' to tell you. I-If you hurt Cathy in any way, or make her cry, I will kill you. Seriously," He looks angry. I think he's a little drunk.

I couldn't help but smirk at him. He's the one that broke up with Cathy. And, dropping Cathy is the last thing I would want to do. I really do appreciate his warning, though. He obviously still cares about her. But, it also sort of makes me kind of mad. He broke up with her so he should leave her alone. She's mine now.

Oh, Lord. She's mine, now? _MINE_, now?

What am I becoming?

"Uh, okay…" I mutter and calmly walk away. I decide I won't tell Cathy about this.

xXx

I'm walking towards the Ribbon and I find Cathy instantly. She's sitting on the bench reading Pride & Prejudice. Her eyes are red and puffy.

"Hey," I say while sitting on the bench next to her.

"Oh, hi, Ponyboy," She croaks.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing," She insists. "My dad just makes me so…so mad sometimes! The way he yells at M&M! It's just so frustrating! I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I'm sure you don't want to hear this. You've got your own things to worry about. You don't want to listen to my problems."

"Oh, yeah, Cathy," I tell her. "I do." I'm being sincere. I honestly just want her to keep talking. I like to hear her talk.

"My dad is just so mean to M&M. He's always yelling at him because he's failing gym and his hair's too long. I mean, he sort of has the right to be mad at him, after everything that's happened to him, but my dad doesn't know how much it hurts M&M's feelings…"

My first thought is, who fails gym? But I say, "Oh, I'm sorry." I sling my arm around her and stroke her dark hair. "You wanna go for a walk or somethin'?"

"Yes, that sounds nice."

I grab her hand and we walk. I faintly hear a song playing by the Monkees playing from a distance. "Daydream Believer." The gang doesn't like this song too much but I think it's all right.

"I like this song," Cathy says dreamily and sighs happily. She smiles. "I really like you, Pony. I love your story. "The Outsiders". Oh…" She sighs again. "You know what?" She gasps. "You should get that published!"

I giggle. "Thanks, Cathy. But I don't think anyone would like it."

"Oh, you. So modest. Tell me, though. Did you ever have a…I don't know… a secret…relationship with that Cherry Valance girl? I see her at school sometimes. She's very pretty, Ponyboy." I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"Cherry? No. Actually, I haven't spoken to her since that night at the Nightly Double. Which was about a year ago. You're actually my first real…girlfriend."

She bites her lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Really?" She whispers, smiling.

I wordlessly nod, slightly embarrassed.

She suddenly spins me around and kisses me. I tower over her. I'm taller than I was before. Much taller. Darry just says that's puberty, and that's why my voice got really low.

I grab her small frame and deepen the kiss.

I love Cathy. I know it. Or maybe I'm just a clueless teenage boy. But, I don't like to think that way. She's amazing.

She smiles, as do I. She starts to laugh and then, right in the middle of the Ribbon, we start dancing to the music.

We're both such serious people, but when we're together, we can be goofy and fun. That's partly the reason why I love being with her. I can talk to her just like I could with Johnny or Sodapop.

"I wish you could meet Soda." I say suddenly.

"I do too." Then after a few seconds she says, "What did you look like with bleach blonde hair?" She is deadly serious.

"I didn't look too good. " I laugh at the memory. "I looked _very_ different."

"Aw, I'm sure you still looked cute."

I visibly blush, but don't try to hide it. I'm surprised by the compliment, but not displeased.

A slow song starts playing and we dance. I know it sounds cliché and corny, but I want this moment to last forever. It's…romantic.

We stay like this for a while until I check the time.

"Ya know, Cathy… I have to go. Darry'll skin me if I come home later than I should."

She nods and smiles, a fake pout on her face. "Awww… You sure you have to go?"

"Yeah," I said sadly. "But I'll walk you home, if you want." I stutter.

"Oh, no. You should get home. I'll see you tomorrow." She says, kissing me.

"Are you sure? Because I can – "

"Go."

I smile and do what she says.

xXx

"Hey. Where were you?" Darry asks as I walk through the door.

"I was with Cathy at the Ribbon. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." He says as I grab a helping of pasta. "How are you and Cathy, anyways? Are you guys doing… Do we need to have "The Talk"?"

I nearly choke on my food. "Christ, Darry! NO! It's not like I don't know that stuff anyway. I'm fifteen!"

He laughs. "I know. I was just playing around." For once he sounds like he's twenty-one, not fifty.

I breathe in a huge sigh of relief and smile.

"But, if you do that stuff, make sure you use protection."

xXx

It's been a week and I finally get a letter from Soda.

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_ How has it been? Are you still with Cathy? Yep, I'm gonna be nineteen soon and just thinking about it gets me super hiper and happy. Oh and I will keep your promise, I promise. But you have to promise me something too. If anything happens to me, don't stop living. You have a great future ahead of you. Goin to college and having kids. Oh and Ponyboy you wouldn't want to be in war for me. I mean, you're a great fighter and you're real tough and everything, but you're a dreamer. And I'd be afraid you'd be too busy daydreaming when you're supposed to be fighting. Love you and miss you._

_ Private Curtis_

I sigh and watch TV, enjoying being by myself for a little. Darry won't be home until later. I think he has a date tonight, and I'm proud of him.

I start to doze off for a while. My sleep is interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and get up to answer. I'm too drowsy to wonder why someone is knocking at the door instead of barging right in.

I swing the door open. When I see the two men in black suits I snap out of my daze and my heart stops beating.

"D-Darrel Curtis?" A blonde man asks.

I release a shaky breath. "No…I'm – he's not here."

He sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have any relations to Private Sodapop Curtis?"

Realization hits me like a ton of bricks but I refuse to believe what is happening. My breathing becomes shallow and I will myself not to cry.

"Y-yeah. I'm his brother." I say.

"We're sorry we have to say this, but – "

"NO!" I interrupt. This is when the dam breaks. I fall to my knees and let out a sob.

"We're sorry, son. Sodapop Curtis's whole unit was ambushed on September 24, 1968. He was a very brave man. He died serving his country. You should be very proud."

They drop an envelope on the ground next to me. "No…" I moan. "Not Soda…. Anyone but Soda." I cry harder than I ever have in my life. I don't even care that I'm crying in front of complete strangers because I'm too horribly upset.

The men leave and I'm left by myself to cry and sob and plead and moan and beg to God that this isn't really happening.

How am I supposed to tell Darry? I guess I have to call him and tell him.

Oh, God. Soda's gone. I'll never see him again. I've never cried like this in my life and I know I'm nearing hysterics.

I didn't even tell him goodbye. He's never going to have children or a wife. He's never going to see the day he turns nineteen. His birthday is only a week away.

There are so many things he'll never experience.

He should have died as an old man in the United States. He should have died of natural causes after a long, peaceful life.

But no. His last vision was an explosion and bloodshed.

I cry. I cry and cry and cry and cry until I don't think I can cry anymore.

I run up to the toilet and violently throw up everything in my stomach.

I grip the phone tight, tears still rolling down my cheeks. I dial Darry's work number and suddenly I don't feel as brave as I did a couple of seconds ago.

I barely pay attention when a gruff voice answers.

"Darry!" I croak. My voice sounds weak and hoarse. "I need to talk to Darry! Please!"

"Hello?" Darry asks.

A fresh set of sobs wrack my body and I try desperately to speak but I nearly choke on my own tears. "Darry," I finally manage. "The men…they came…they…Soda's dead, Darry! Oh, God…"

I hear him mutter, "Oh…God…" Then he hangs up the phone instantly.

I decide to call Cathy. I take a deep breath, and force the tears to stop.

The phone rings twice, and I try to ignore my aching heart.

"Hello?"

"Cathy!" I mutter. Or maybe I scream. I'm not sure. Everything is blurry and my mind is racing.

"Ponyboy? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice tinged with concern.

I sniffle and let out a small whimper, the tears threatening to fall again. I don't trust myself to say it out loud again. "Just… come over? Now?"

"Sure. I'll be over there in five."

xXx

Cathy arrives before Darry does.

Once she arrives I completely break down again. She gives me a hug. She has worried written all over her face. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Soda's dead," I say flatly, staring in to the wall.

I look at her. Tears immediately start to brim her dark eyes and she starts crying, too. We sit down on the couch and I try desperately to stop crying and regain my composure but I fail miserably.

"He's my brother." I blubber to no one in particular. "My role model…" I wipe my eyes furiously. "It's not fair, Cathy! Does God just hate me?" I don't know what I'm really saying. I stand up from the couch.

"No, Pony," Cathy says. "Poor thing! My gosh!" She sniffs.

I sit back down and put my head in my hands. "I love you, Cathy."

"I love you too, Ponyboy."

She put her head against my shoulder and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes, staring at nothing.

"Where's Darry?" Cathy whispers.

"I-I don't know. I think he's on his way home, though. I called him and told him."

We sit for a little while later, both being too sad to say anything.

"He's with your mom and dad," Cathy says. She pauses and continues. "And with Johnny and Dallas."

"It's not fair," I say again. "Who's gonna be next? Darry? Me? Three Curtises down, two to go."

She whimpers quietly at that. I turn my head towards the doorway and notice the small envelope those guys dropped. It's blank.

I open it. There's a picture of Soda in there, one of him before they had to cut his hair. I show it to Cathy, and she just nods. His dog tags are in there. I take them out and grip them tightly in my palm.

Private Sodapop P. Curtis.

There is also two handwritten letters in there. One for me and one for Darry. I take mine out and read it out loud.

_"Ponyboy,_

_ If you're reading this, I kicked the can. I hope to never have to read this. I wrote a letter like this to Darry too. I hope that you're not sad right now. You should be happy. I'm in a better place, away from the awful war scene. I love you so much Ponyboy. Remember what you promised me. Don't stop living. I love you little brother. I'm not very upset because I know that I'll see you again someday. This is only goodbye for now. Don't forget me._

_ Soda_

_P.S. Tell Steve about me passing. Go easy on him and be there for him. He'll need a friend."_

Right when I finish reading, Darry walks in. His face is puffy and he looks distraught. I know I don't look much better.

I know that this is Darry's worst nightmare – losing another family member.

Our worst nightmare has come true.

I run to Darry and wrap my arms around his neck. "I didn't want to believe it." Darry says.

xXx

The funeral is the worst experience I ever have in my life. It's terrible.

xXx

_Steve:_

_ Ignore the tear stains, please. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I know that you and Soda are stationed in different unit things. Well, were. Soda's dead, Steve. His unit was ambushed. I'm so sorry. I thought I should be the one to tell you._

_ -Ponyboy Curtis_

xXx

It's been two months since Soda died, and I try very hard to not be upset, because I know he's looking over me and wanting me to be happy.

The first night after I found out was the worst. I had one of those nightmares where I didn't remember what was happening. This hasn't happened in forever.

Knowing Soda was gone, for good, was terrifying. I almost expected his arm to be there to comfort me. And I was heartbroken.

Cathy and me are walking down the Ribbon.

I hear that song by the Monkees that we danced too, and we dance again.

I know that I have to keep living.

I promised Soda.

And I can't break my promise.

xXx

**Sodapop Patrick Curtis**

**October 8th, 1949 – September 24, 1968**

**R.I.P.**

**A very brave soldier, brother, son, and friend.**


End file.
